Jake JR
by suzukipot
Summary: Takes place after "Jake The Dad." Lady and Jake get into a fight about Jake J.R., making Jake leave in a fit of rage. Can the cute little Rainidog patch things up between her parents? Contains sentences in Korean with an English translation.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Sorry if my Korean is wrong, I used google translate.**

Lady Rainicorn watched her puppies play outside from the kitchen window. She smiled when she heard the door open.

"A, Jeiku dangsin-u jib!"

"Huh?" Jake looked up at Lady with tired eyes. "Oh yeah. I thought that I would take a break from adventuring and visit the kids.

Lady giggled. "Simjieo olae iss-eossedon geos gatjin ann-eunde."

"Oh...I know."

In truth it had been a week since Jake had left his pups.

"But," Jake continued. "As a good father I know that I have to visit my pups." Jake put his hands on his hips and posed proudly.

Lady moved towards Jake and hugged him. "A...Dansing-eun joh-eun abeoji ya."

Jake hugged Lady back. "Thank hun. So where are the little tykes?"

Lady pointed out the window. "Dwijjog jaesaeng."

Jake started to walk out back when Lady reached for him. "Hmm?"

"Jeiku gidalibnida. Naega dangsin-eul malhaeya hal geos-i iss-eoyo."

Jake took on a worried, serious face and glanced at the door. "What is it Lady?"

Lady sighed and put her hands together before speaking. "Dangsin-eun naega imsin haessjanh-a nal-eul gieghasibnikka?"

What a silly question to ask. Of course Jake remembered. He would never forget. He nodded. "Yeah, yeah I remember. You and P.B. had just gotten back from defeating Ricardio and saving Finn and mine's butts."

Lady nodded enthusiastically. "Geulae, maj-a. Hajiman mwongaga...geu nal museun il-i iss-eoss."

"Well...what? What happened," Jake asked, now taking full interest.

"Neomu seuteuleseue nan machi...naega jug-eul geolaneun geos gat-a. Geuleon da-eum Ricardio...geuneun noteue jeoleul isanghage chewtoycheoleom nal yeop deonjyeossda." Lady rubbed her belly with a pained expression.

Jake's eyes widened. "He. Did. What?!"

Lady went back towards the window. "Iyuneun Jeikeu J.R. ibnida saeng-gag neun..."

Jake stumbled backwards and fell into a chair, letting it sink in. His mind was cluttered. Why hadn't Lady told him this before? He should have known. "And Princess Bubblegum thought it was a good idea to bring you?!"

Lady shook her head. "Andwae! Andwae! Gongju pungseon kkeom naega imsin amu saeng-gag-i eobs eoyo!"

"Ugh! What else haven't you told me?!"

"Dansin-ege jinsil amu yaegido anhaessseuobnida" Lady said adamantly.

"P.B. saw on the heart monitor," Jake shouted back, pointing an accusing finger at Lady. "So you are lying!"

"I illo gongju pungseon kkeom-eul binanhaji mashibsio. De nae jalmos-ida." Lady was trying to keep calm even though she was starting to break. Jake's rising anger didn't help either.

Jake was enraged. His daughter was disfigured, and all because Lady went on some stupid mission to save him? She should have stayed behind.

"I'm going back to the treehouse," Jake said through clenched teeth. He slammed the door on his way out. When he caught Lady trying to chase after him in the corner of his eye he stretched out his hand and threw it over the door.

Jake walked back to the treehouse. When he got there he started to gather his hand back. Finn was sitting on the couch playing one of BMO's games.

"Hey dude. You see your pups?"

Jake said nothing.

"Uh, Jake? You alright?"

"I'm fine," he sighed. "Me and Lady had a fight is all."

* * *

Lady gathered up the pups and put them in a playpen. "Dangsin daseos joh-eun igos OKiss-eo? Naneun appaleul chaj-a gaya hae."

They nodded.

"But where is dad," Jake J.R. asked.

Lady scratched her head, trying to think of an appropriate answer. "A...geogjeonghaji anhseubnida. Danji naega geuleul chaj-eul geos al-ayo."

"Bring me mom," Jake J.R. said, reaching towards Lady.

After the discussion they had just had Lady knew that bringing Jake J.R. along wouldn't be the best option. She gently pushed Jake J.R. back in the playpen.

"Aniya, Jeiku J.R., andwae. Nan dangsin-eul delyeo ol su eobs-eoyo. Abeeojiga hwa deol geos-ibnida."

Jake J.R. sat down in her playpen with a disappointed look on her face. Lady gave a sad look before departing.

**Author's Note: Translations for Lady if you need it:**

**A, Jeiku dangsin-u jib!- Oh,** **Jake. You're home!**

**Simjieo olae iss-eossedon geos gatjin ann-eunde.- It hasn't even been that long.**

**A...Dansing-eun joh-eun abeoji ya.- Aw...You're a good father.**

**Dwijjog jaesaeng.- Playing out back.**

**Jeiku gidalibnida. Naega dangsin-eul malhaeya hal geos-i iss-eoyo.- Wait, Jake. There's something I have to tell you.**

**Dangsin-eun naega imsin haessjanh-a nal-eul gieghasibnikka?- Do you rememeber the day I told you I was pregnant?**

**Geulae, maj-a. Hajiman mwongaga...geu nal museun il-i iss-eoss.- Yes yes. But something...happened that day.**

**Neomu seuteuleseue nan machi...naega jug-el geolaneun geos gat-a. Geuleon da-eum Ricardio...geuneun noteue jeoleul isanghage chewtoycheoleom nal yeop deonjyeossda.-I was so stressed and I felt like...like I was going to die. Then Ricardio...he twisted me into knots and threw me aside like a chewtoy.**

**Iyuneun Jeiku J.R. ibnida saeng-gag neun...- I think that is why Jake J.R. is...**

**Andwae! Andwae! Gongju pungseon kkeom naega imsin amu saeng-gag-i eobs-eoyo!- No! No! Princess Bubblegum had no idea I was pregnant!**

**Dansin-ege jinsil amu yaegido anhaesseuobnida.- I have told you nothing but the truth.**

**I illo gongju pungseon kkeom-eul binanhaji mashibsio. De nae jalmos-ida.- Do not blame Princess Bubblegum for this. It is my fault.**

**Dangsin daseos joh-eun igos OKiss-eo? Naneun appaleul chaj-a gaya hae.- You five be good OK? I have to go find daddy.**

**A...geogjeonghaji anhseubnida. Danji naega geuleul chaj-eul geos al-ayo.- Uh...don't worry about. Just know that I will find him.**

**Aniya, Jeiku J.R., andwae. Nan dangsin-eul delyeo ol su eobs-eoyo. Abeeojiga hwa deol geos-ibnida.-No, Jake J.R., no. I can't bring you. Your dad would be upset.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. I kind of did more searching into Jake J.R.'s appearence and according to a writer J.R.'s looks are more of a stylistic choice instead of a birth defect. That being said it kind of makes me reluctant to finish the story but...here it is. Enjoy.**

"T.V., Viola, Charlie, Kim Kil Whan, alpha formation!"

The puppies arranged themselves so that Jake J.R. could stand on them and climb out of the playpen. She looked back at it.

"See ya guys! I'm gonna get mom and dad back together!" Jake J.R. ran outside and looked around.

"Ok...Uncle Finn's treehouse is...over here!" Jake J.R. Started to run in the direction of the treehouse.

* * *

"Jeiku, jebal! Nae mal deul-eo bwa," Lady Rainicorn pleaded desperately.

"You shut your face hole," Jake demanded. He was coming unhinged. "I can't trust you!"

"Dangsin-i nal mid-eo!" Lady was on the verge of tears.

"Woah what's going on," Finn asked, stepping in between the two.

Lady turned towards Finn and got in his face. "Dangsin-ui dongsaeng-eun baboibnida!"

Jake gasped. "Take that back!"

"Uh...I'm sorry I don't-"

Lady shook her head while holding it. "Andwae, andwae! Dangsindeul-eun ihae moshae!"

The very faint creak of the treehouse door opening made Lady wipe her tears and look around. Jake stopped arguing and looked too. Even Finn and BMO stopped what they were doing.

"N-Nuguya?"

"Mom it's me!" Jake J.R. flailed her arms so that they would see her.

Lady gasped. "Jeiku J.R..."

"I came to help you and dad patch things up." She walked towards Jake, who instantly scooped up the pup.

"You mean you walked all the way from Lady's house to here," Jake asked, gaining a softer tone of voice.

Jake J.R. nodded. "Yeah. Can't say I've ever walked out this far but it was totally worth it!"

Lady alternated looking at Jake and Jake J.R. She rubbed the back of her head. "A Jeiku. Ulineun-i nohgo ssauneundoeeoseoneun andoebnida. Han il-i ilueojibnida. Ulineun wae ssaul ttaemun-e JRege museun il-i iss-eossneunji byeongyeonghal su eobs-seubnida?"

Jake was now rocking J.R. back and forth in his arms. "Yeah I guess you're right. Besides, just because J.R. is a little different doesn't mean I don't love her any less! And you saving me and Finn from Ricardio was pretty math!"

Lady gave a small smile, walked behind Jake and draped her arms around him.

"Geuleom...ulineun jib-e dol-agado dwae? Geuleom-i modeun babo gat-eun il-eun ij-eo beolyeoyo?"

Jake looked up at her and smiled. "Sure. Let's go." He looked over at Finn. "Ill be home tomorrow. I'm going to spend the night at Lady's."

Finn nodded to show that he was ok with it.

They started to walk away.

"Hey I'm sorry about everything I said. I didn't mean what I said I just...couldn't understand why you wouldn't tell me."

Jake looked down at the now sleeping Rainidog.

Lady looked at him a little preventively, like she wasn't sure what to say next.

"Danji OK Jeiku...," she looked down at the grass for a moment and when she continued her voice held emotion.

"Milaee nae mal-eul mid-eoya haejuseyo. Dangsin-i bang-geum sijag-eseo jeoleul sinloehal su-issneun gyeong-ueneun-i modeun il-eul pihal su-iss-eossseubnida."

Jake sighed. "I know...Don't worry Lady. I'll never take you for granted again. The next time I visit...we won't end up in a fight."

Lady smiled and looked up as they reached her home. She took Jake J.R. From Jake.

"An deul-eogayo?"

"Of course!"

Lady opened the door and looked inside. The home was pitch black.

"O-o nae. Igeon neomu eoduun-ibnida. Ulineun gangdo hante teol lyeossna?"

"Surprise!"

The other pups turned on the light to show their parents that they were hiding and wanted to surprise them. Lady jumped a bit but smiled when she saw the pups.

"We thought that we'd surprise you," Kim Kil Whan said, stretching his way into Jake's arms.

Lady laughed and picked up T.V., Viola and Charlie.

"Geuleom dangsin-eun hullyunghan il-eul haess-eo."

They snuggled into Lady's arms. Lady leaned her head close to them.

"A neohuideul-eun neomu gwiyeou! Nan dangsin-eul salang haeyo. Geuleohge il-ji masibsio."

"And I love you guys too," Jake chimed in, patting J.R. and Kim Kil Whan's backs. He smiled and exchanged a glance with Lady.

They stood there and smiled, everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

**Lady's translated lines:**

**Jeiku, jebal! Nae mal deul-eo bwa! -Jake, please! Listen to me!**

**Dangsin-i nal mid-eo!- You can trust me!**

**Dangsin-ui dongsaeng-eun baboibnida!- Your brother is a jerk!**

**Andwae, andwae! Dangsindeul-eun ihae moshae!- No, no! "None of you understand!**

**N-Nuguya?-W-Who's there?**

**A****... Jeiku. Ulineun-i nohgo ssauneundoeeoseoneun andoebnida. Han il-i ilueojibnida. Ulineun wae ssaul ttaemun-e JRege museun il-i iss-eossneunji byeongyeonghal su eobs-seubnida?- Oh...Jake. We shouldn't be fighting over this. What's done is done. We can't change what happened to J.R. so why fight about it?**

**Geuleom ... ulineun jib-e dol-agado dwae? Geuleum-i modeun babo gat-eun il-eun ij-eo beolyeoyo?-So...can we go back home? Maybe forget about this whole silly thing?**

**Danji OK Jeiku...-It's OK Jake just...**

**Milaee nae mal-eul mid-eoya haejuseyo. Dangsin-i bang-geum sijag-eseo jeoleul sinloehal su-issneun gyeong-ueneun-i modeun il-eul pihal su-iss-eossseubnida.-Please try to trust me in the future. This whole thing could have been avoided if you just trusted me from the start.**

**An deul-eogayo?- Want to come in?**

**O-o nae. Igeon neomu eoduun-ibnida. Ulineun gangdo hante teol lyeossna?- Oh-Oh my. It's so dark. Were we robbed?**

**Geuleom dangsin-eun hullyunghan il-eul haess-eo.-Well you did a good job.**

**A neohuideul-eun neomu gwiyeou! Nan dangsin-eul salang haeyo. Geuleohge il-ji masibsio.- Oh you guys are so cute! I love you. Never forget that.**


End file.
